darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan vexillum
The Clan vexillum is an item similar to the previously released Flagstaff of festivities. It can be obtained from the Clan Scribe at the Clan Camp and is the wieldable counterpart to the Clan cloak. Wielding it shows the logo of the clan of which the player is currently a member, and any placed vexillum will display all current clan information when looked at by players. It has stats identical to a bronze longsword. Stands for the vexillum only exist in the Clan Camp and Burthorpe however they can be placed anywhere in the ground, except inside the Grand Exchange, banks, in another clan's Citadel or close to an Energy Rift. Furthermore, the vexillum can not be placed within 11 squares of another. The vexillum can be placed on the ground by right-clicking it in inventory or while wielding it. Clicking wield will retrieve it, as will clicking remove while it is placed. However, the vexillum will still be placed even if it is banked but only until the player is logged off, or about an hour, which is effectively the same as retrieving it. Note that resting while holding the vexillum is not possible. The vexillum may remain in a stand for up to 30 minutes or until the vexillum's owner leaves the area. Players can obtain an unlimited amount of vexilla. The vexillum can teleport players to the Clan Camp and to the clan portal in the Tower of Voices an unlimited number of times. To do this, simply right-click it and choose teleport. This can be used for unlimited free teleports to Falador, as well as easy access to Prifddinas. However, this teleport will not work beyond level 20 Wilderness. Vexilla can be edited by going to Clan Settings and clicking Motif. Two pictures and the colours can be chosen. Once satisfied, click Done. The vexillum will be destroyed upon leaving a clan; to re-obtain the vexillum, the player must join a clan again. The vexillum can tell members of the clan when certain events are occurring after editing notices on the noticeboard in your Clan Citadel. 200px | caption = A player wielding a clan vexillum }} Trophy vexillum The Trophy vexillum is a visual upgrade to the standard clan vexillum that, once unlocked, can be activated by an administrator speaking to the Quartermaster (Clan Citadels). Clan administrators can switch the vexillum style back and forth by speaking to the Quartermaster again. Trophy vexilla are only available to clans that have reached tier 7 on their Clan Citadel. Originally, the trophy vexillum was only available to those clans who reached the goal in January 2012, but this was changed on 6 January 2012 to make it available to all clans who reached the tier 7 goal. Gallery Clan vexillum (tier 7).png|A Clan vexillum tier 7 in a stand Clan vexillum in stand.png|A Clan vexillum in a stand Vexillum interface.png|The interface you get when you click to read a vexillum Clan vexiullum stand detail.png|A detailed image of a vexillum stand Clan_symbols.png|All the symbols you can have on your clan vexillum Clan vexillum (trophy) equipped.png|Clan vexillum and trophy vexillum when wielded Clan vexillum teleport.gif|A player teleporting with a clan vexillum Flagstaff.jpg|Concept art Trivia *Before the EoC, the Vexillum's attacking styles were just like any spear, which gave shared exp on all attack styles except the defensive one. *When in the Fist of Guthix lobby, the Vexillum is referred to as "Banner" instead. *On 26 July 2011, the vexillum was graphically updated so it only showed two separate images that represent that clan and deleting the combined images that were under it. *Currently, it is not possible to sheath a Vexillum. Also, wielding a Vexillum makes the player use the old standing animation. * Players often place a clan vexillum at boss entrances to let fellow players know they are bossing on this world. * As a result of the Mindspike glitch, it was discovered that a Clan vexillum is counted as an NPC when placed on the ground. Category:Clan Camp Category:Standard banners